


Such Delicate Patterns of Ruin

by wouldirunoff



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldirunoff/pseuds/wouldirunoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another character study of Loki because that is apparently the only thing that I write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Delicate Patterns of Ruin

The heartbreaking thing about Loki is that he's always tearing open his chest and putting himself on display, but no one ever notices. They get caught on the riddles of his silver tongue, but if they would just _think_ they'd see all of him. Every desperate motivation and dancing little slivers of pain slicing through him as clearly as they could see the rapidly beating muscle in his chest (it's beautiful, in the way that things cracked slowly by patient pressure always are, such delicate patterns of ruin tracing such slender lines) if they would just take the time to _look_.  
  
No one wants to _see_. They don't want to _know_.  
The villian can't have depth or doubts. He can't fall prey to those same follies as the heroes.  
It's too complicated.  
  
Eloquence is meaningless if no one is listening.  
  
Loki splits open every part of himself until there is no skin left to shred, and no one bothers to notice they tear at the core of a man already ripping himself apart. He parades the deepening fault lines so that maybe one of them, just one, might stop him before he shatters completely.  
  
"I will have destroyed that race of monsters."  
 _  
Of which I am part._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't remember writing most of this. I woke up one morning and "Oh, a Word document? What's this. Huh. Well."


End file.
